phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Max Modem!
What is this? - Poptropica411 00:43, July 24, 2010 (UTC) : But if true this episode in a while I'll have uploaded on Youtube.Will be in Spanish. --Ezeneco 00:56, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Upload...now...I have to see that, goodness, is that Lawrence?! -- MooMoo-of-Doom 00:57, July 24, 2010 (UTC) : @MooMoo-of-Doom ... Ohh yeah! It's so cool! xDD ... You have to see this :DDD! Xiomy 01:01, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :: Until the episode is featured on YouTube, or a trusted Spanish site announces it, we can not say it is real. But the picture looks pretty promising. Poptropica411 01:02, July 24, 2010 (UTC) ::: Yes is Lawrence - Ezeneco 01:05, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Doubt if this? ... is true, I saw today in Chile, in Disney Channel Latin America, And not a fake episode, I think "Lindana with a chance" is fake :OO! xDD Xiomy 01:17, July 24, 2010 (UTC) : You saw it in Chile? Can you upload it? lol. But now I think this is real. Can someone add this to the list of episodes tablet? :: Don't worry. I did it. Poptropica411 01:22, July 24, 2010 (UTC) : And, Xiomy, what was the episode paired with? Or was it a FULL episode? Poptropica411! :: This episode are paired with The Labyrinth. --Ezeneco 01:27, July 24, 2010 (UTC) ::: That, like, CONFIRMS that Lindana With a Chance is fake. I am removing it from the episodes template. --Poptropica411 01:29, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :::: I'm actually watching it now >.> - MooMoo-of-Doom 01:34, July 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::: HOW?????????????????????????????????? - Poptropica411 01:34, July 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::: WHERE??? :DDDDD Xiomy 01:36, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :::: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=do1fu0Y5qTU Candace's reaction Ok, so, Candace seems to have reaction when she finds out that Linda was Lindana, but Phineas and Ferb don't. In which episode did they learn this? Is this a sign that Lindana with a Chance could actually be an episode after all? - Poptropica411 01:46, July 24, 2010 (UTC) : Emmm ... in any case Xiomy 01:50, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :: Yeah...soo...huh. :: By the way is there any ones coming after the Max one? : I think that episode could be a true episode but who knows? We wish you a Perry Christmas and a Doofenshmirtz-free year! 18:42, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Production code The production code of this episode is 232B because in Argentina are being released by production code 15:48, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Lindana with a Chance All of the old information from the Lindana with a Chance talk page (formerly the "Unnamed Lindana episode") has been moved here. I had to dig into the history of that page before it was redirected in order to save the newspaper article info that was our original source for creating the "Unnmamed Lindana episode" page. That Talk page will either serve as an example of how a known upcoming episode can be turned into a fake episode, or else if the info from the Polish broadcast turns out to be correct, we can return it. Either way, it shows two things: # Previous edit history is lost when a completely new page is created. (This page, in this case.) # We could use more examples in the Guidelines for new pages help page I made. I could use some help expanding that help page. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 22:13, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :: (The guidelines page has been deleted since the series is coming to a close.) —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:16, May 30, 2015 (UTC) A hidden mickey? Hey, I just spotted a "hidden mickey" in this episode. It's during when Lindana speaking with Max Modem during the ending of the episode, you'll see a green inverted mickey style logo in her left collar of her jacket. What do you guys think? Patrickau 26 06:32, October 2, 2010 (UTC) I agree with this. But I don't know with the others if they also agree with that.—'Pretty pink123' "Whatcha Doin?" 07:04, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Picture please.--Eduardog3000 15:38, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :I wish I can provide a picture and also checked the gallery but got nothing, but trust me I really saw it and watch it at the end of it you'll see it. Patrickau 26 16:08, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Has it premiered in the US?--Eduardog3000 16:31, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :::I just watched it, what you are talking about is just three green dots not a mickey head, i will get a picture.--Eduardog3000 17:41, October 2, 2010 (UTC) 3000 17:47, October 2, 2010 (UTC) (Original picture was from BarlowGirl101's upload of the episode on YouTube.)]] It's not Mickey. Case closed. Iloveferb34 17:53, October 2, 2010 (UTC) It could be. LOL Disney has alot of Hidden Mickeys. Max Modemis reminiscient of David Bowie to me.